


Warmth and a Grief That Clung to Bones

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Depression, Eating Disorders, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Raising Harry Potter, Snow and Ice, There was only one bed!, Unexpected Romance, as a symptom of depression, doctor!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: After the end of the war, Sirius Black is grieving the deaths of his comrades and struggling to find his new place in the world as the guardian of godson. He feels disconnected from everything and everyone until Harry gets sick and he's put in a situation to deal with the last person on earth he wants to see. A winter storm is coming down the mountain and Severus Snape is the only person who can help him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: BlackPrince Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulgarMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMercury/gifts).



> Many thanks to the lovely [jalapeno_eye_popper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_eye_popper/profile) for betaing this fic! And thank you to the hosts of this gift fic collection for setting it all up. This was a blast to write and I look forward to reading what the rest of you have whipped up!

There were many things that seemed different after the war.

Standing in front of Hog's Head Inn and smelling the savory stew and roasts in the air should have been comforting and mouth-watering, but Sirius Black could only feel his stomach cramp in anxiety. There was a pile of rubble where the candy and toy shop Zonko's used to be, and the bulletin board full of messages for missing family members was still overflowing. It only seemed to grow fuller now that the war was over.

Hogsmeade was haunted to him now, but he had no real choice except to stay.

Sirius could barely tolerate more than bread and water these days, but he had to try. Little ones needed more than a crust of loaf and cold well water to thrive, and Harry had a voracious appetite that could put most other toddlers to shame. At least that's what he imagined while trying to keep up with the feedings and the nappies. It was all he could manage most days – that and gathering wood for their modest stove. The boy wanted to be out in the snow and chill, but had to usually settle for playing with carved wooden animals and pulling the ears of the mutt that had moved in with them. It provided much needed warmth in bed with them, so Sirius didn't kick it out.

Harry called it Snuffles.

Trips to town for food were few and far between, pushed off as far as he could manage without actually starving the child and then he would stew in guilt as those large green eyes would take in the wonder of village life before inevitably crying in frustration when they left hastily. Most shopping days Ms. Sprouts would see him coming a ways off and have his groceries already picked and ready for purchase.

The military stipend he still received was barely enough and it couldn't do shit for the things that kept Sirius awake at night.

Things like ghosts and phantoms, visions and sounds, the heavy feeling of dead weight against his chest as he rocked back and forth.

The boy needed more to grow, but hell if Sirius knew what it was and if he could provide no matter how much he cared.

*****

There were many things that seemed different after the war.

Villagers didn't try to look you in the eye anymore and they didn't want to talk if they could avoid it. Too many soldiers returned home shell-shocked. Too many knew about what happened at the neighboring Godric's Hollow. Tankards of ale didn't seem so bitter anymore, but a necessity at the end of the day. The smiling face of the friendly village doctor was six feet under, and two war-time medics were wrangled into staying in town by the Hogsmeade's mayor. Dumbledore could be convincing when he wanted to.

Severus Snape hated being stuck in the village he swore to escape, but like a ghost who was ensnared in the magical bonds of limited existence, he could do nothing but haunt.

There was too much for any single doctor to tend to in the collection of towns and villages along the mountains, but Severus tried anyway. Madam Pomfrey mostly tended within the limits of the city and Severus made the arduous treks through mud, wind, rain, and snow every day to offer another change of bandage or a delivery of antibiotics.

A baby was born and he had to struggle not to drop it as his blood-covered hands and apron reminded him of another child and another night.

The ale did more than warm his belly in the evenings, but when he awoke in the mornings with shivering limbs and an achy head it couldn't keep the memories away anymore. Some days he gave in to temptation and started the drinks earlier, but some strange sense of responsibility to the people of this strip of mountain made him withhold more often than not.

The military stipend he received went straight to the little orphanage miles away at the bottom of the mountain.

He had no need for it when his expenses were covered for medical services rendered, and he preferred to have no more affiliation with the organization that demanded so much of him and then took even more.

Days were dragging by and Severus felt the emptiness settling more deeply into his bitter bones. There was no escape from these shackles or the ghosts that kept him company.


	2. A Winter Storm

Harry had been coughing for almost a week, but now there was a rattle in his tiny bird chest. Sirius tried to remember the old salves and tinctures that his mother used to brew for him and his brother (another ghost to tuck back under the bed) but he had never been a particularly studious child when it came to the domestic domain of his mother. All these years removed from the familial home left him with nothing to work with and he had to depend on military slapdash remedies. 

Soups of chicken meat and bone contented the boy for a while but he grew less active with the days, cheeks reddening and eyes glazing. Sirius tried compresses of onion and garlic, but by the end of the week determined that a doctor's expertise was going to be needed. Snuffles whined nervously, his shaggy tail thumping the dirt floor as Sirius bundled up the boy and then himself. Keeping the child up against his thin frame seemed like the right thing to do, so he added an extra strip of cloth to bind the child to his body should he stumble in the sucking mud and need the use of his hands.

"Stay here," he commanded the dog in a rasp. There wasn't much use for his voice these days.

The dog whined again but settled down by the smoldering fire in the stove and continued to watch him with its sad brown eyes.

"We'll be back soon," he added self-consciously and then marched out the door before the dog could guilt him into letting it come along. 

The trek into town was as bad as he thought it would be and Sirius was grateful that Harry slept the whole way, tiny face tucked warmly against his chest. The wind slashed at his own unshaven face and frost collected on the scraggly mane of hair that he barely managed to get tied in a knot. Feet stuck to the mud and he had to verbally encourage himself to not think of the memories with promises that the cooling temperatures meant frozen mud on the walk back. 

It wasn't much comfort but any bit helped. 

Hogsmeade seemed bustling with activity in preparation for an upcoming storm and Sirius wondered if Ms. Sprout would lend him credit for food. His stipend would most likely come in late and well after they were snowed in. And he was going to have to ask credit from the doctor as well. 

"Fuck," he whispered harshly to himself. 

Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey was a pleasant enough lady whose no-nonsense personality actually sheltered a heart as soft as pudding. She'd assisted him and his platoon often enough in the war and he felt at least a bit of relief in that familiarity. He needed that today. The dark building seemed to droop sadly to the side in the harsh wind and there were already candles burning by the windows as he clambered up the steps. 

The apothecary used to be located in a building in the strip along the town square but after enough bombings decimated the original town square the old prison house had been converted into the makeshift hospital and apothecary. There were probably living quarters in the upper floor, he guessed as the job of the village doctor wasn't limited to certain hours of the day.

Sirius stomped heavily on the porch in an attempt to loosen as much mud as possible off his boots before he scuffed them against the boar's hair mat and then stepped into the building. Walls of stone gathered from the mountain itself framed every side and where there used to be cells towards the back there were solid lumber shelving units filled with vials and jars of herbs, tinctures, salves, and far more medicinal goods than he knew. The constable's desk had been replaced with a taller counter and heavy metal register.

"Hello?" he called out hoarsely, hand absentmindedly rubbing the boy's back in a comforting manner. 

"One moment!" a voice called from upstairs and Sirius frowned. That wasn't Madam Pomfrey. Heavy footsteps sounded along the groaning steps and the deep voice continued in a slow and controlled drawl that sounded unpleasantly familiar. "Poppy has had to travel back to her hometown for a family emergency. So I'll-"

The man's voice cut off as he stood at the foot of the stairs, eyes widening and pale clawed hand clutching at the bannister. Sirius' nose flared in anger, his lips curling with threat like a rabid cur. 

"You!" Sirius spat out angrily.

Black eyes blinked slowly and that white-knuckled hand relaxed enough to release the bannister. "Mr. Black," he replied curtly. "How may I be of assistance?"

"You should be rotten in the fucking capitol prison, Snape!" Sirius snarled. "That's how you can assist me!"

Severus clasped his hands behind his back as he stepped forward with his back rigidly straight. "You know as well as I that the terms of my service for the country have allowed me immunity for war crimes."

"Just because you can weasel your way out of justice doesn't mean you should!" Sirius barked.

A weak cough from the child brought an abrupt halt to the heating argument.

"Is that-" Severus gasped, his sallow skin going pale. 

"Yes!" Sirius snapped, wrapping his arms around the boy protectively and turning his body to put himself between the child and the doctor. "I'll be damned before letting _you_ anywhere near him!"

"How long has he been coughing like that?" Severus snapped, another chain of rattling coughs shaking from the boy.

"It doesn't matter!" Sirius growled. "I'm going to walk to..."

He swallowed thickly and glanced out the window as another blast of frigid air shook the panes and attempted to knock over the whole building.

"There isn't another doctor for at least ten miles," Severus stated slowly, his deep voice silken even as his his fingers tapped anxiously against the wooden counter. Sirius' face was contorted in turmoil as he tried to figure out what to do. "How long has the boy been coughing like that?" the doctor pressed again. "A storm is blowing in, Black, and if he's had it for more than a couple of days we're going to need to put him on antibiotics at the very least. Please, there isn't time or opportunity for anyone else."

Grey eyes glared at the man. "Fuck you," Sirius snarled, but the force of the words seemed to have softened a little. Another cough finally broke the man's hesitance. "Fuck this all," he whispered as he began unstrapping the child from himself. "But I swear, Snape, if you try to harm him in any way I don't care what immunity you've got - I'm going to rip your fucking heart out and shove it down your throat."

"Duly noted," Severus replied before turning and preparing his examination table. 

The table served many purposes in the limited space of the apothecary and he was careful to ensure that there were no stray instruments or tools that could hurt the boy before he layered on a few blankets and towels to keep the little one warm and comfortable. As Sirius cautiously approached him, the shorter man tapped on the place he wanted the child placed and then moved to get his medical bag. 

It was concerning that Harry didn't make much of a fuss about being on the table; he just coughed tiredly and Severus frowned deeply as he listened to the heartbeat and the lungs. Sirius continued glaring at the man and stood close enough to watch his every move but did not interfere. A temperature was taken and Severus finished the rest of the physical check up as quickly as he could. He asked a few questions and received muttered replies and soon he was bundling the boy up carefully.

"He needs some heavy doses of antibiotics," Severus sighed and began rubbing his temples. "This...he's very sick."

"I know," Sirius grumbled. "That's why I brought him."

"You should have brought him sooner!" Severus hissed angrily. 

That seemed to be enough to set the other man off again.

"What do you care?! It's not like he'd be any better off with you! His parents weren't!!!"

Fury made those dark eyes narrow and his thin lips twist with each spat out word. "Not that they were any better off with you!!! You had so much more to work with and I got the job of cleaning up your messes and piecing together intel the best that I could! If you hadn't-"

"You're a lying piece of-"

"-to hell with-"

"Fuck you!"

"-dead!!!"

Both men stared at each other, their chests heaving from exertion and sweat dampening their brows. Harry whimpered and coughed violently before he stared at them with bleary eyes and wheezing panting of his own. Sirius swallowed down his pride and the festering wounds of hurt and glanced down at the man he hated more than anyone else. 

"Give me the medicine I need," he demanded, "and I'll be off."

"That's not a good idea," Severus gritted out. "He needs someone to keep an experienced eye out on him and he's going to need a whole protocol of medicines."

"I can do that," Sirius growled.

Snape closed his eyes and seemed to be drawing on every ounce of self-control. "Black...you need a medical professional to look after him. He should stay here where I can tend to him."

"Not going to happen," came the choked off reply. "No, absolutely not."

"You're no doctor!" Snape tried again. "And this is very serious! He could die! At this point, even with all of my treatments he still runs a risk of that!"

Silence hung between them for a moment, the wind beating against the building and promising an uncomfortable few days. 

"Fine," Sirius hissed angrily. "I'm going to get some food and my dog and we'll all stay here."

Severus wanted to protest, but he knew from experience that Sirius Black did not like to bend and would never break. This was the best compromise he was going to get.

"Very well. I'll keep the boy here and begin working on the medicine."

The tall man stepped in close to the child and pressed his nose against the fevered cheek for a moment, eyes closed. He didn't say anything and in a few minutes he stepped away, tightened his tattered cloak around his frightfully thin figure and stomped out.

Severus swept the boy up in his arms for the first time since the war ended and tried not to weep while he got to work.

*****

"How long have you been sick?" Severus asked quietly as he measured out the herbs needed for the tincture he was brewing.

"I'm not sick," Sirius grumbled, hands whittling away at a small block. 

Harry was sleeping in a box stuffed with blankets near the man's feet, a cool washcloth settled on his forehead. The cloth covered the angry scar that cut down through the otherwise smooth skin. 

"You sound and look sick," Severus retorted with a huff. "How can you play at taking care of a child if you can't even take care of yourself?"

"I've seen the bins of bottles out back," Sirius growled, always so angry. "So don't give me that shit about taking care of myself! I'm _fine_."

Snow was falling down with violent spatters that seemed to make both men twitch in anxiety. Sirius focused more on his whittling between replacing the cloth on Harry's head with a cooled down one and setting the warm one back into a bowl of melted ice. 

After Severus finished preparing everything that he could and checked over Harry once more Sirius sighed loudly and spoke up again. "I'm not sick," he grumbled.

"If you say so," Snape replied sharply. 

"I just don't eat much," he confessed quietly. "And...there's no real reason to talk."

Still not looking over at Black, Severus let out a sigh himself. 

"Children need to hear talking, Black, or they'll develop speech disorders and worse. He needs you to talk to him. And you need to eat to keep up your strength or your heart might give out and what then? Do you want him to be found dead next to you because no one else is in your lives? Or do you want him to be shipped off to an orphanage for the rest of his childhood?"

There was silence again and this time Sirius turned his back more fully on the other man. Severus took the hint and went upstairs to the only bed available.

*****

The storm raged on relentlessly for days. Severus made a few urgent house visits through the endless snow but was soon trapped in the apothecary with his guests. Anger and hurt simmered between the two men, initially taking the form of sharp words and heated arguments but as the time stretched and the domestic mundane of caring for a sick child wore them down things seemed to change. 

They were just two tired and sad men who had seen the worst of humanity and hadn't expected to live through it all. 

Candles were rationed and all the bedding was brought downstairs to take advantage of the wood stove and also ration the wood. There wasn't a clear end to the storms so all they could do was wait it out. 

The first night Sirius refused to climb into the bed with Severus and stubbornly remained sleeping in the chair as he had the previous two nights. Severus didn't argue, but allowed the dog onto the blankets and carefully slept with Harry at his side. Tending to the boy through the night was easier that way and the bed was more comfortable than a box. The following evening seemed to be the coldest yet, even with all the rags and sheets that could be spared tacked over the windows and tucked around the door. 

Still not eating a lot, Sirius didn't have much body heat to begin with and the cold had been wearing him down too much. He succumbed to the temptation of warmth and Severus knew enough not to say anything. 

The next morning Sirius Black awoke to warmth and someone else tending the fire and starting up a modest breakfast of oatmeal and eggs. He couldn't remember if he'd ever slept that well since the war first started. He chose not to say anything, but Severus noticed the decrease in antagonistic comments. The sun was out that day and there was hope for an end to the storms so Severus risked the wood and melted enough water for all of them to take baths. A hopeless battle with the tangles of Sirius' hair ensued and soon enough a pair of scissors was employed. A razor cleaned up the edges of the scraggly beard and after the wash and care of some warmed herbal oils, Sirius Black's hair looked much the same as it had when they had attended school together.

Severus didn't comment on the scars and bones peeking out through thinly stretched skin and Sirius had the same courtesy when it was Severus' turn to wash. 

Harry seemed happy to play in the water, singing a song as he dipped his hands under the surface over and over again. Severus sang easily with the boy and Sirius watched on quietly. By the time all were tucked under the warmth of blankets Sirius found that he couldn't sleep even though he felt better than he had in a long time. His cold feet were softly rubbing against Severus' warm ones and he knew that Severus wasn't sleeping any better than he was.

"Where'd you learn that song?" he asked quietly, words carried by the puff of moisture freezing and dancing away through the air. 

There was no response for a moment and Sirius thought that maybe they weren't really past the being-angry-with-each-other phase. And then the voice rumbled a soft response as to not wake Harry.

"My mother taught me."

Sirius tucked his face under the covers for a bit to warm his nose and wait for more. When nothing else was forthcoming, he tucked his chin over the blanket again and asked, "Did you teach it to...to Lily?"

It was amazing how much saying the name still hurt. Lily and James, names that would always leave an ache in his chest.

"Yes." The words came more quickly this time, but still as quiet. "Not while bathing, obviously."

That startled a laugh out of Sirius and he smothered his face in the pillow while he coughed and hacked his way through his first laugh in probably a year at least. He could just feel the smugness radiating from the other man and gave him a soft kick with his foot. Severus huffed before kicking him back. Snuffles perked up his head and they settled down before waking anyone else up. The calmness made another question filter up and Sirius sighed before deciding to ask it.

"Why did you do it?"

There was only silence now, and Sirius pulled Harry a little more closely to his chest as he waited until the dreams swept him away.

*****

Harry was still easily tired, but he was a lot more active around the shop while Sirius worked to help dig the place out of the snow drifts. Severus was off on home visits all day, but his daily instructions were well written and easy to follow. Sirius found himself cooking more hearty meals and eating more. He still struggled to remember to talk to the boy, being so easily distracted by memories good and bad, but he worked to improve on it. 

Shocking himself, Sirius even drafted a letter to Remus and dropped it at the post office on his way to search for his pay. 

Three more days of quiet domesticity, and then Sirius was trekking through the mud again to his little cottage. He hadn't told Severus that he wouldn't be there anymore, deciding it would be better to just leave the few coins he could spare and take the remaining portion of tincture and the paper sleeve with the special tea. Snuffles followed closely behind, dropping his nose often to scent the trail. 

The cottage was in a sorry state after the storm and it took Sirius the rest of the day to sort it out as best as he could. There would be a lot of mending needed come spring, but there was nothing to be done for now. Keeping Harry strapped to his back and wrapped in his best blanket, Sirius finished the work and fetched wood from his dwindling pile to start up the stove. 

Dinner was quieter and Harry asked for the doctor almost every other minute. By the time bedtime arrived the boy was properly worked up into a strop, and it took Sirius singing to the boy in his second tongue to calm the child down enough for sleep. It was harder to sleep without the feet and legs tangled with his own and Sirius tried to shove tempting thoughts of a certain man away. It had been too long since he could think of anything more than the grief that clung to his bones, but there was a cold breeze at the nape of his trimmed neck and the gurgle of a full and contented belly that reminded him of what it felt like to be cared for. 

By morning he had managed little sleep but admirable self-control, and he determined to keep himself even more busy so that he would have to fall asleep out of exhaustion at night. A knock to the door shattered his musings and he leapt out of the bed and snatched the shotgun from the top of his sparse bookshelf before answering the door. It was barely sunrise, and no one made regular use of the paths on this side of the forest so he answered with gunpoint aimed and ready.

"Put that fucking thing down," Severus snapped irritably, his hooked nose visibly red even in the pale blue of morning light.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Let me in! It's freezing out here!"

Not knowing what else to do since Severus wasn't exactly the type of person to back down, Sirius stepped aside and allowed the man inside. He placed the shotgun back in its place and stepped over to the stove to fiddle with the smoldering remains while Severus shook the snow off his coat and stomped its remains from his boots.

"Doc!" Harry exclaimed happily from his warm spot in the bed. "Come, come!"

Snuffles huffed happily and Sirius threw the dog an annoyed look. Not much of a guard dog.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius tried again as the shorter man crouched by the bed and dropped his medical bag before examining the happily wiggling boy. "I know I'm not a field medic like you, but I can follow fucking instructions."

"You've been continuing with the protocol?" he questioned sharply and grey eyes rolled.

"That's what I just said."

"You shouldn't have just left like that!" Severus shouted angrily over his shoulder.

Sirius bristled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't need your damned permission to go home!"

"But he...he's sick!" Severus tried to explain before he got up and began pacing angrily. 

Harry had pulled his blankets up around his head and hid away from the argument.

"That's why I brought the medicine and stuff to finish! I wasn't going to just cut him off!"

"It was too cold to take him out like that!"

"It's the fucking winter! It's going to be cold for months!" Sirius couldn't believe how difficult the other man was being. "What, did you want us to stay with you for the rest of the season?!"

More color splashed across Severus' face as he stammered and Sirius found himself stunned by the implications.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Severus finally settled on weakly. "Just until he was stronger! It would have been the responsible thing to do!"

"What about when Pomfrey got back?" the taller man challenged.

"She lives in the boarding house," Severus shot back, tugging anxiously at a clump of hair that had slipped out of the leather strap holding the rest of it back. "And she could be gone for months with the way the weather has been. It would have been a better choice."

Shrugging, Sirius looked down at his cold feet against the darkness of the dirt floor. "I'd rather be home."

"You'd rather bring a child to a habitation barely more tolerable than a tent!" he growled in response. "This place is a disaster, Black! No wonder Harry got sick! He'll only get sick again, and the next time you might be too snowed in to do anything about it!"

They stood across from each other, dark eyes studying grey, and Sirius wondered at such a strange life that could have him feeling so much comfort and reassurance from a man he had always hated. In truth, he still despised many things about the man but it was all salted with a certain understanding that only people who had walked in their shoes could fathom. There was comfort in knowing that Severus Snape was a man just as haunted as he was.

"Are you asking us to move in with you?" Sirius asked bluntly, once more surprised at how pleased seeing that darkening color on his cheeks made him.

"I-it's not...I mean...logically..." Severus growled in annoyance at himself and took a deep breath to gather himself before continuing. "Black, I've...I stopped drinking." There was another showy swallow and Sirius' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I didn't realize it for a few days, and I know that it's been a short period of time of not drinking in comparison to how long I have been, but...I didn't even think about it while you were there. You and Harry."

Long precise fingers tugged the black coat more tightly around his shoulders and Severus looked like maybe he was regretting coming at all. A part of Sirius wanted to use this vulnerability against the man, but the rest of him craved something more fulfilling than a few seconds of glee.

"It was better for me too," he admitted quietly, seeing a dark mop of hair pop up from behind the blankets out of the corner of his eye. Harry was looking between them nervously as it he thought the yelling might start up again soon. "While we were there."

Severus nodded. 

"And I...you deserve an answer. It's not an answer that you'll like, but I will still give it to you if you're so inclined."

"Yes," Sirius whispered.

"The truth is..." Severus raised a shaky hand and tightly pinched the bridge of his prominent nose. "The truth is that I made a mistake. A terrible mistake. Dealing information was my job, a requirement and I had to make choices on what was worth the risk in sharing and what was better to keep hidden. There were so many pieces on the board, so many plays at once and I didn't always take the time to really understand what I was passing along. It seemed innocuous enough and I passed it along."

Sirius was still looking at the boy, the only thing he had left from his best friend and found family. Remus might respond to the letter but he was also just as likely to throw it in a fire. 

"Hm."

"I'm not asking forgiveness," Severus stated firmly despite the tremor in his voice. "I am only answering the question. It was a mistake, a horrid, grievous mistake that I will regret and mourn over for the rest of my life."

"You better," Sirius responded firmly even as he felt the tears well in his eyes. He turned his attention back to the other man and when he stepped closer Severus flinched as if expecting a physical retaliation. It was a reasonable expectation considering their schoolyard squabbles, but Sirius just reached out and gently took hold of the man's damp sleeve. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make sure that you don't forget," he added softly.

"Yes, of course," Severus replied with a cough to clear his throat and hide any emotion. "Anyway, we should probably head back soon. I have much work to do today and having to chase you down out here has unreasonably tightened my schedule."

The morning sun felt warm as it peeked through the thin window, and when Sirius leaned forward to press a kiss to those lips he wondered if maybe there was hope for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VulgarMercury, I hope that you enjoyed how I interpreted your prompt! I felt badly for not adding the spice you requested (the plot wouldn't work with me on that one, haha) so stay tuned for a second part to this early next year. ;)


End file.
